


The Void of La'enora

by Thebluespirit (thebluespirit)



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, JIKOy, MY INTERPRETATION OF THE SNIPPET OF VOID OF LA'ENORA, New Planets, STID, Sirens, lol cant spell
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2018-01-07 02:12:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1114294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebluespirit/pseuds/Thebluespirit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My name is Jim Kirk, Captain of the Enterprise. I am a hero, I have a crew that cares about me, I’m in love with a girl, I’ve got a great life…</p><p>	So why do I feel so… empty?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [applepie1989](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=applepie1989).



> Blue Spirit here~ Btw I got this prompt from Applepie1989 on deviantart, so give her the credit... cause... yeah.  
> MY INTERPRETATION OF THE SNIPPET

My name is Jim Kirk, Captain of the Enterprise. I am a hero, I have a crew that cares about me, I’m in love with a girl, I’ve got a great life…

So why do I feel so… empty?

Before my life as captain, I was never really loved, except for my brother. My mom was always gone and busy, so we were stuck with our horrible uncle Frank. All i ever wanted was the pain to go away, so I did other things that, well, I’m not so proud of…

Then, that one night after I got my ass kicked by some jerks, Christopher Pike told me to enroll in Starfleet. He said I had great potential, just like my father. When I signed up, I met Len, or Bones, who became my really good friend, who was there for me and didn’t feel like he HAD to be there.  
It was like he cared about me. Well, he did.  
Soon later, he introduced me to Koyuki, who then made me realize, that things were going to get better at a time of worse.  
I fell in love with her. 

But now, I’ve been getting these weird dreams, Its been on some barren desert wasteland planet, but all I hear is a woman’s voice

“ James… save me…”  
“ Save me from this loneliness...”  
“ I’m so lonely…”  
I usually wake up in a cold sweat, breathing hard.  
Honestly, I never, ever want anyone to be as lonely as I was. If this person is real, I will find her and help her….  
“ Captain…” A voice called. “ Captain!” I blinked. Koyuki was looking at me strangely. “ You okay? You seriously look like you need some sleep. I could take over, or Spock-” She said and I shook my head.  
“ Yuki, I’m Fine, I swear. I just... Drifted off. Sorry" I said.  
She nodded a little, clearly seeing right through me. My heart pinged with guilt; Why did I lie to her? She wanted to know…

“ Captain, You’re drifting off again” Koyuki sighed, “ Maybe you should go back to your quarters, you don’t look good at all, Jim” I nodded. Maybe some sleep would help… Or maybe I will just have those awful dreams again, where I feel pointless.

 

[Koyuki]  
I smiled slightly as Jim left for his quarters, he finally listened to me.  
Well, he did look awful, his golden hair was messy, his blue eyes looked weary, and he wasn’t really flirty as usual.  
Spock took over for Jim as we set off for our course of a new planet. A planet called Kurai zetsubō, which meant Dark Hopelessness.  
Quite the comforting place huh?  
I went over to Bones “ Leonard,” I said quietly as he looked at me “ Has, Ji- er, the captain, been acting weird?” He frowned  
“ Yeah, he told me, well that he’s been having weird dreams, why?” Len replied.  
“ What were they about?” I asked.  
“ Look, kid, I can’t tell you, its his private business.”  
“ But what if-” I started and he cut me off with a look.  
Thanks Bones, now I’m just MORE worried.

Jim entered the room, looking much better. He smiled at me and walked over to Spock, who gave him the conn again as we arrived to Kurai zetsubō  
“ Okay, Bones, Yuki, you’re coming with me as the landing party okay?” I nodded, and he gave me a big grin.  
Yep, he’s back to his normal self, at least he looks like it.

We beamed down to the planet. It was a giant desert, it didn’t seem like anything could possibly live there.  
Of course, Jim sometimes proves me wrong.  
When we all finished beaming down, along with some red shirts, Jim looked around and paled. I tapped him on the shoulder  
“ Jim? Something wrong?” I asked. He didn’t say anything except  
“ Her voice…”  
“ who’s voice jim?”  
“ Hers. Can’t you hear it?”  
I listened, trying to push away the thoughts of the captain being crazy.  
I couldn’t hear anything.


	2. The Siren

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “ Where’s Keptin?” He asked. I looked down.
> 
> “... Still on Kurai zetsubō” I said weakly

I couldn’t hear anything.   
“ Woah! When did that just appear?!?” Bones said pointing to a castle off into the distance

“Monitor the captain’s vitals, They are at an unreasonable height” Spock said on my comm.  
“ Jim we have to go back! We have to end the expedition before a sandstorm hits us!” Bones cried to Jim. Jim’s eyes were glassy and were fixed on the castle.  
“Bones…. She’s calling for me Bones….” He stated slowly, “ I’ve got to go to her…” He started to walk off towards the castle.  
“ JIM!?” Bones cried, “ WAIT JIM! Where are you going!?!”  
“... She’s calling for me..”  
“ Dammit! Ensign!” He looked at the red shirts “ Stop the captain from proceeding further! Prepare the beaming!”   
“ yes sir!” They ran off to the captain.  
“ MCCOY TO TRANSPORTER ROOM! THE LANDING EXPEDITION IS CANCELED! FIVE TO BEAM BACK! I NEED NURSE CHAPEL STANDING BY FOR KIRK!”  
“I’m here… Theres no need for you to be lonely anymore…” Jim said faintly.

Jim suddenly stepped in the wrong place and the red shirts and Jim disappeared into a sinkhole.

It was almost like it was meant to be there…

wait…

“JIM!!!!” I yelled and started running while transporter beams went around me and Bones. “ NO!!!”

When I could see clearly, I saw the crew looking at us astonished. Then Pavel said something.

“ Where’s Keptin?” He asked. I looked down.

“... Still on Kurai zetsubō” I said weakly. Everyone was silent for a moment. “ Let me get him, I can do this. You can monitor me and if something goes wrong-” I started.  
“- And lose you too?!” Bones argued. 

He has a point. “ Nothing will go wrong. Jim is being charm spoken. There must be a species that can be like a siren. Since sirens work only on guys… No guy should go.” Some of the crew nodded in agreement. We looked at Spock, since he would be second in command if Jim was gone. He showed no emotion but nodded.  
“ Get ready, We will find Jim and the ensigns today,” Spock stated. I nodded and ran off to my room.  
My door opened and I grabbed my sword and sheath, Goggles for the possibility of a sandstorm, and my communicator that holds my phone on my arm. I changed into something that would make me not recognizable to StarFleet or the Enterprise.

Oh shoot…

Jim was wearing his uniform. So.. whatever got him… know’s we’re here.

Still not going to risk it.  
I walked out onto the bridge. Spock nodded and Scotty walked up to me.  
“ Here lass,” He handed me an ear piece. “ Its so no one can intercept the comm”  
I nodded and put the earpiece in my ear.  
I walked over to the beaming pad and put on my goggles.  
“ Good luck Lieutenant” Spock said as I beamed down.

Back to the wasteland… yay.   
Now to find Jim, Find that alien, and make sure we won’t have any more problems with it.  
Thats not going to be hard… is it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave some stuff in the comments, and it might be in the next chapter! ^~^


	3. La'enora!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Im so sorry Jim  
> Im so sorry  
> I finally saw a exit and I ran towards the opening.  
> Only to have it close behind me, and I turned back to the front.  
> To see him on the floor, next to some woman.  
> If I could call it that.

I stared out into the vast desert, looking for the castle that we saw earlier. Soon enough it showed itself,

And then I ran.

I ran for Jim, for the sake of the crew, for how many times i would yell at Jim for being so stupid...

 

_They're all counting on me.._ I thought, _I won't let anyone down!_

On the way there, I noticed something, "Guys, this place is littered with traps." I said as i arrived at the worn-down castle.

“ Aye lass, best be careful” Scotty said.

I walked inside, not aware of what troubles I would get myself into.

 

The hallway was dimly lit, and there were skulls littered onto the floor.

          Must of been the welcoming party.

I kept walking through the darkness until I kicked something, something that wasn’t a skull…

          I swallowed back a scream.

          It was the two ensigns, dead.

          “ Scotty, the ensigns… they’re..” I started. “ they’re dead…”

          Jeez, I hope that Jim is alright… If he isn’t… I’ll… I’ll

“ Miss Tsuka?” Spock asked “ Are you going to proceed?”

 

          “ Yes!” I cried a bit louder than needed. I started to run a little.

_Im so sorry Jim_

_Im so sorry_

I finally saw a exit and I ran towards the opening.

Only to have it close behind me, and I turned back to the front.

          To see him on the floor, next to some woman.

If I could call it that.

          Her face was kind, but her eyes were full of death, and were pitch black. Her hair was blonde with two side bangs that had a ring on them. I have no idea how it stayed like that. She was wearing some kind of dress, it was in this sandy orange color.

and her cheeks… were stained with blood… like she’d cried them…..

This lady seemed too heartless to cry tears.. much less anything.

I had to focus on something else so I didn’t pass out.

 

“ Hello human.” the woman said. “ I am La’enora.” She smiled with no heart. “ Welcome.” She looked at me darkly

“ _I hope you don’t mind me taking your friend.”_

I paled slightly. “ why did you do it?” I had my hand on my sword.

_Just give me one reason to unsheath this sword,_ I thought _and I will end you._

“ Ah, Why. Well… I thought that he would get your attention.” She motioned to the unresponsive Jim.

          “well, you have my attention, what the hell do you want?” I said impatiently.

She got up and started to stride towards me “ Do you speak to your superiors like what you just did.”

Then I laughed. A real laugh. I laughed and Jim stirred a little and opened his cerulean eyes slowly.

“ Well, no, no one with sense would do that. But you aren’t anything close to a superior.”

“ Well, at least not to you.” She changed her voice. “ _Jim…please help me… I’m so lonely…”_ He looked at La’enora in astonishment.

_‘her voice...’ Jim said ‘ Can’t you hear it?’_

My blood boiled. “ You’re the voice!” I cried. “ You’re the one that’s been hurting Jim!”

She smiled “ I haven’t really hurt him. But you give good ideas...”

Jim yelled in pain. 

 


	4. Overfly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You good enough to walk?” He nodded.  
> “Of course,” he said, getting up, “I’m fine...” He fell forward and I caught him. He sighed in exhaustion. I leaned down. “Wait- what- what are you doing?!”  
> I looked at him calmly, “Picking you up, what does it look like?” I lifted him up bridal style and started walking to the exit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like this chapter! It was fun working on! I believe theres only going to be one more chapter, but the next one, should ( hopefully) be a bit longer!  
> -The Blue Spirit

 

I unsheathed my sword, “Leave him alone!” I yelled, “You have my attention. What did you want?”

Jim stopped yelling and collapsed again.

“I dare solve the difficult question, well, it can’t be helped.” She said, “It would take a little time, but, there’s no time limit on love right?” La’enora laughed coldly.

 

I paused. “What question?”

 

“You like him, correct? Well, I was wondering what you would do for love.”

She walked over to a wall behind her throne and took off a shield and sword hanging on the wall.

 

“You want a duel…?”  I said, ‘ _good thing she picked something I’m good at’_ At Starfleet, I learned self-defense, as well as fencing with Hikaru Sulu.

 

She nodded and stood in a defensive mode. I held my sword and stood in a weak stance to confuse my opponent. She fell for it and charged towards me.

I quickly changed stances and parried the attack and swung down on her shoulder. She cried out in annoyance and pushed me back.

The fight quickly ended, since I was ready for a sword fight, while La’enora probably hadn’t fought anyone in years, plus didn’t have any armor.

La’enora dropped to the floor, clearly defeated, or so I assumed. I ran over to Jim and noticed he was chained up to the throne. I lifted my sword, and cut the chains in one clean swipe. He started to gain consciousness. I then started to unbuckle the chains from his wrist.

“Watch out!” he yelled. I whirled around and threw a shuriken, catching the cloth on her shirt, and pinning her to the opposite wall. She was not getting off of _that_ anytime soon.

I tapped my communicator. “Scotty, two to beam up.” I said

“Alrighty!” Scotty said and then paused a little too long, “I think we have a small probl’m Lieutenant. Apparently the castle is blocking me from tracking you…” I groaned.

“So I have to go out of the castle? Yay, even _more_ walking.”

“Sorry,” Jim and Scotty said at the same time.

“Its fine, I just want to get off this god awful planet.” I ended the comm and looked at Jim. “You good enough to walk?” He nodded.

“Of course,” he said, getting up, “I’m fine...” He fell forward and I caught him. He sighed in exhaustion. I leaned down. “Wait- what- what are you doing?!”

I looked at him calmly, “Picking you up, what does it look like?” I lifted him up bridal style and started walking to the exit, which somehow opened again. Don’t ask me, I was busy kicking butt.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment if you think its good! And if you want something in it, It might be in the next chapter


End file.
